<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cabin on the Lake by Blueyedgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209833">Cabin on the Lake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl'>Blueyedgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky season 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Isolation, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Murder, Pandemics, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Survival, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey goes up to her bosses cabin for a long weekend.  The only person for miles is the boss' son that she's met only a few times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky season 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cabin on the Lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zombie AU typical violence and themes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey was excited to spend the upcoming weekend away.  She was grateful to her boss for letting her borrow the cabin for the long weekend.  She didn’t have big plans for the little vacation, just to curl up in a blanket and read all weekend.  She had visions of sitting on the porch that overlooked the small lake and the oversized chair next to the fireplace.  She had also brought a few scary movies and her embroidery work so that way she could craft some, too. </p><p>If she was being honest, she craved the weekend away.  Not just from work either, she needed time from her friends.  She knew they loved her but sometimes being with them hurt.  When they were all in school and struggling with the same problems it was easy.  They could all complain the equally about relationships, bad jobs, and tough professors.  Now Rose and Finn were paired off with partners of their own and working towards having kids and doing what they had gone to school for. </p><p>It’s not that she didn’t want that for herself, she did, really.  Well, the partner thing anyways, she wasn’t so sure on kids.  Having been the oldest in her last and longest foster home a lot of the childcare duties had fallen onto her.  When she moved away for college and was on her own, she found that she had less responsibilities because she was finally only responsible for herself.  It wasn’t something that she was willing to give up just yet.</p><p>So, she chose to spend the weekend away while her friends celebrated with matching costumes and food that looked like entrails, it was just what she needed.  She told them that her boss was sending her on a work trip and predicably Rose and Finn both pouted.  It was a small fib that allowed her to escape couples’ costumes and Rose introducing her to every human that walked through the door that didn’t have a partner. </p><p>When she got to the cabin, she was a bit creeped out by the level of seclusion.  She had lived in big cities and towns her whole life and it was a bit jarring to see that there was only one cabin within 100 yards of the one she was staying in.  The next town was over 5 miles away, the landscape in between was dotted with small hunting lodges and summer homes that Leia said were only inhabited over big holiday weekends.  Leia seemed rather proud when she had told her that she would be inhabiting the Northwoods all on her own.  When Rey looked startled by that prospect, Leia reassured her that her son Ben, hermit that he was, lived in the cabin next door year-round if she had any troubles.   </p><p>She was relieved by that.  She had met Ben a few times and he was quiet but seemed nice.  She put away any worries of being stranded in the woods alone.</p><p>She had been so eager to get away that she left Wednesday night to ensure she could spent Thursday morning there.  She had even already stopped for groceries.  Nothing too fancy some stuff for breakfast, sandwiches and a few other dishes that she liked to pamper herself with. </p><p>By the time she had packed up the car and driven the 4 hours to the cabin it was actually quite late, pulling into the driveway near midnight.  She grabbed the essentials, her duffle bag and the cooler of things to be refrigerated, saving the rest for the morning. </p><p>She spent quite a bit of time banging around in the dark.</p><p>The light switches weren’t easy to find, as Leia had warned her, and she spent much of the time using the flashlight on her phone to find them.   She had just finished putting things into the fridge when she thought she heard a noise, like the creak of a floorboard.  She looked up, the kitchen barely illuminated by the light from the refrigerator but when it didn’t continue she went finished her task and took her duffle to the bedroom, determined to find all of the errant light switches in the morning.</p><p>She was changing into her pajamas when she heard the noise again and she turned toward the door but didn’t see anything with the dusky glow from the bedside lamp.</p><p>She slipped off her shirt and went to grab the baggy one that she planned to sleep in when the door swung open with a loud bang and Rey nearly jumped out of her skin.</p><p>“Freeze asshole!”  Rey let out a scream and clutched her shirt to her chest.</p><p>“Oh my god.  Shit sorry about that Rey.  I thought you were a burglar or something.”  She turned away from him panting heavily from her fright, legs shaking with adrenaline.  She quickly shoved the tshirt over her head and sat heavily on the bed.</p><p>She recognized the deep timber of the voice and his large frame.  Her eyes took in the baseball bat that hung loosely from his fist and the gun holstered at his side.  She did not miss the swell of muscle at his shoulder that peaked out of his tank top.</p><p>“I thought your mom told you that I was coming up.” She said when she had finally collected herself enough to speak. </p><p>“Oh.”  He answered and she saw the blush that went to the ears that peeked out from his thick black hair.  “That may have required me to check my email.”</p><p>Rey let out a huff through her nose.</p><p>“I just saw the flashlight through the windows and the beater car outside.”  Ben shrugged.</p><p>It was Rey’s turn to blush about the car, she just couldn’t bear to part with it, knowing that she could fix it herself since it wasn’t computerized, and parts were cheap for it.</p><p>“I couldn’t find all of the switches in the dark.” She explained.</p><p>“Ah.  Let me help you then.”  He offered. </p><p>“You don’t have to.”  She already felt like an inconvenience with him coming all the way up here thinking she was an intruder.</p><p>“It’s really not a problem Rey.”  She realized that he remembered her name despite only meeting her a few times.  She smiled at that.</p><p>“Ok.”  She got up and he led her around the cabin, showing her the switches, some of them were in preposterous places.</p><p>“It happens sometimes depending on the builder, light switches in the ceiling or in places that aren’t intuitive just because the wiring was easier to get to those locations.”  He explained, showing her the switch in the basement near the garage door. </p><p>When he was done showing her the switches, he rubbed his hands together.</p><p>“It’s kind of cold in here do you want me to light the wood burner for you?”</p><p>Despite her still racing heart she was thankful for his intrusion.</p><p>“If you wouldn’t mind.  Leia gave me instructions, but I’m terrified of burning the place down.”  She laughed nervously and he graced her with a warm smile.</p><p>“Yeah, c’mon.” </p><p>He gestured for her to follow and they went back down to the basement.  Ben showed her how to light it and how to adjust the vents so she wouldn’t fill the place with carbon monoxide.</p><p>When the fire was lit and the warmth started to fill the space around them Rey let out a yawn, exhausted from the workday and the long drive.</p><p>“It’s late.  I’ll let you get to bed.  If you need anything else just come over or my number should be on the fridge next to the house phone.”</p><p>“Oh.  Ok sounds good.”  She walked him out of the house and locked up behind him before turning off the switches on her way back to bed. </p><p>It didn’t take her long to fall asleep once her head hit the pillow.</p><p>When she awoke it was later than she normally slept, the black out curtains doing their job to keep the sun out of the bedroom she had claimed. </p><p>She got up and fumbled around the kitchen to make herself some coffee before taking a throw off the back of the couch to go sit on the porch swing.  </p><p>She rocked gently as she watched the wind create sparkling ripples in the water below.  She was only there for a little bit before she heard a pounding noise.  She chose to investigate walking around the house to find Ben, in a tightfitting shirt swinging an axe as he split wood.</p><p>“Good morning.”  She chirped at him only to have him falter in the swing and hit the large log that his target was sitting on.</p><p>“Oh my god.  I’m sorry Ben.”  She told him wide eyed.</p><p>Ben only huffed a laugh, letting go of the handle to brush his hair off his forehead. </p><p>“Seems like a fair trade after the scare I gave you last night.”  She liked the dimples that appeared on his cheeks when he smiled, and she realized that she might not have ever seen him do that before. “Anyways, I’d thought I’d make sure you had enough wood for the weekend.  Which day are you planning on heading back?”</p><p>“Sunday morning.”  She told him.  “I appreciate you doing that, but you don’t have to.  I can do it.” </p><p>“Nah, I got it.  If my mom got wind of me making you chop wood on your weekend getaway, I’d never hear the end of it.”  Ben told her, turning to go back to his task.</p><p>“How bout I make you breakfast then?”  Rey offered, truly feeling bad that he was going to this kind of trouble for her.</p><p>“That I would accept.”  He said and she walked into the house to get them something to eat.</p><p>Ben ended up staying the rest of the morning, the two talking over breakfast before taking a walk around the lake.  It was nice being in his presence and she found herself imagining if they lived a little closer to one another. </p><p>When they parted ways in the afternoon Rey curled up on the couch to nap, the radio playing softly in the background.   When she woke up all she remembered was strange dreams about road closures and helicopters flying overhead.</p><p>She didn’t feel very rested and got up to get something to eat and drink before considering going to bed early. </p><p>She was making herself some tea when she was startled by a knock on the door.</p><p>She answered it to Ben standing at her door, his brow heavy in thought.</p><p>“Hey?”  She greeted him, unsure of what brought him here with that expression.</p><p>“Hey, I just thought I’d check in with you.” </p><p>“Oh.  Yeah?  Why?”  She wasn’t used to anyone paying her any mind, let alone someone she barely knew.</p><p>She watched as his eyes darted around uncertainly before he nodded, a thick swallow making his throat bob.</p><p>“Nothing.  Just…”  He shrugged as if reconsidering why he came.  Her heart sunk a bit.</p><p>“Did you want to come in?”  She asked opening the door in invitation.</p><p>“No, I won’t bother you anymore tonight.”  He told her.   “You look tired, get some rest.”</p><p>Rey nodded a bit unsure and disappointed but agreeing that she probably needed the sleep. </p><p>They said their goodbyes for the second time that day and Rey went in to drink her tea before curling up to sleep. </p><p>Her dreams that night were not strange but she was restless, the late night quiet cut by strange sounds off in the distance, she brushed it off considering she was unfamiliar with the area and went to sleep.  </p><p>She woke up to the sounds of pounding on the front door and was barely out of bed when she heard it swing open with a bang.</p><p>“Rey!”  Ben called and she draped a blanket around her shoulders realizing that she forgot to add wood to the burner the night before.</p><p>“Ben?  What is going on?!”  She asked, confused and a bit concerned.  He looked a little wild eyed when he saw her but then she watched as relief relaxed his features.</p><p>“I need you to come with me.” </p><p>“What are you talking about?”  It was the first time she wondered if he lived up here because he was crazy and not just because he liked the quiet.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear?”  He looked around the porch before shutting the door behind him and locking it, closing them both inside.  She was actually scared now and pulled the blanket around her to hide her shaking hands.</p><p>“Hear what?  What are you talking about?” </p><p>“The… The illness?  It was on the radio yesterday.  I heard you listening to the radio when I stopped by last night.”</p><p>“I just had it on for noise while I napped.  I don’t understand.”</p><p>“A few days ago, they said it was just the flu going around, that it would be a bad flu year.”  The told her, his movements frantic as he paced the kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.  They’ve been saying that for weeks.  It’s why I got my flu shot yesterday.”  She shrugged it off and realized that’s why she must have felt so terrible last night but it didn’t explain why her boss’s crazy son had them locked up in his parent’s cabin.</p><p>“The last few news reports were out of a damn movie Rey.  People getting sick then attacking their loved ones or their nursing staff.  The hospitals were over run with illness and people with bites.  Large cities are devolving into chaos.”</p><p>“Ben you’re scaring me stop playing around.”  She said it in the firmest tone she could muster.</p><p>“I’m not trying to Rey.”  His features softened minutely.  “But we need to hunker down, make a plan.”  She was shocked at how far and how serious he was taking this.</p><p>“A plan for what?”</p><p>“To wait it out.  Keep us safe, keep us fed.  We’re going to pack your stuff and the few useful things my parents have up here and then we’re going back to my place.  It’s safer there, smaller.  I have more supplies.”  She could feel the anxiety from his proposition and their future roll off him in waves.</p><p>She could see rather than feel her head shake as her vision took in other areas of the cabin.</p><p>“How do I know this is all real?”</p><p>“Your phone?” </p><p>“I haven’t gotten a signal since the gas station at the turn off.”  She told him.</p><p>“The radio?”  He said, not even waiting for her to respond before fiddling with the dials with his ridiculously large hands, but as he turned them, she only heard static and the whine of emergency tones.  It was surreal and if it wasn’t broad daylight outside, she might have thought she was dreaming.</p><p>“Shit shit shit. No.”  He tore at his hair and she shrunk away from him which didn’t escape his notice.</p><p>“Rey.  Please.  I just… I need you to come with me.  Please.”  She wondered if she could grab her keys and get away if she agreed and made it look like she was starting to pack her things. </p><p>“O-o-ok, Ben.”  She stammered and she watched him take in a deep breath as if relieved that she was cooperating and she wondered what lengths he’d go to get her to comply.</p><p>“I know that you don’t know me well, and I know that I sound crazy if you have no idea what’s going on but I promise I’ll keep you safe.”  His hands were clenching and unclenching at his side and she nodded.  She did her best to move normally while she collected her things.  Ben packed food from the fridge into the cooler she had brought while she packed her clothes and other belongings.  She held her car keys tightly in her fist as they walked out the door.</p><p>“We’ll get the rest later, but I think it’s important that we stick together.”  Ben murmured, she was just about to walk to the car when a big helicopter flew overhead, Ben pulled her into him, keeping her under the protective awning of the porch.</p><p>When she looked at the horizon, she saw black smoke in the distance and that’s when she allowed herself to believe him enough to not make a run for her car. </p><p>“We’ll keep your car here, mine’s in the garage and I pulled the ATV out just in case we need to make a break for it.”  She didn’t know what she was expecting but being handed the keys to the ATV wasn’t it.  “Take these, just in case.  I think we’re far enough away that it’ll be a long time before anyone comes looking for us, but I don’t want you to be trapped if you ever need to get away.”</p><p>They walked the distance to Ben’s cabin, her with her bag of clothes and backpack while Ben carried the cooler as if it weighed next to nothing. </p><p>She had seen Ben’s cabin from a distance when they walked yesterday, it was small, quaint little property with a large shed and a separate garage. </p><p>The inside was just as simple, but she could tell he’d been busy.  Two hiking packs were leaned up against the wall as if he was planning a trip somewhere and other camping gear littered the living room.  It made her think of emergency placements and never unpacking because you knew you weren’t staying long, she pushed away the thought focusing on the way the strap of the duffle dug into her shoulder.</p><p>She took in the rest of the surroundings.  Again, Ben surprised her, the amount of survival gear he had would be borderline absurd if they weren’t on the verge of some sort of survival crisis. </p><p>“I know it’s a lot.  I swear, I never intended to be a doomsday prepper.  Just… The things you hear on the news everyday just justifies collecting this stuff in bits and pieces and the next thing you know you have waterproof match cases and 100 MREs of various flavors.”  He shrugged sheepishly as if embarrassed about the collection of goods.</p><p>“Why two packs?”  She asked as she nodded in their direction.</p><p>“I started packing last night and made one for you hoping rather than believing that you wouldn’t need it.”  He answered, moving to unpack the cooler in the fridge.  “The spare is the one my dad uses when we go, it’s lighter so if you grab one make sure you grab the tan one and not the black one.” </p><p>“Where do you want me to set these?”  She asked, not wanting to ruin the organization system he seemed to have going.</p><p>“Bedroom is down the hall.  I’ll sleep on the couch.”  She went to argue but he stopped her.  “I haven’t slept well or heavy since I was deployed the first time, the couch will be fine, and if we get through this…. My mother…”  The end of his sentence hung heavy in the air between them.  When he didn’t continue, she went down the hall to the bedroom.  An open gun case greeted her as she set her bags on the bed, the sight made her uneasy and she wasted no time in going back down the hall to see if Ben needed her help.</p><p>“Do you need me to help with anything?”  She asked, her hands fidgeting with the sleeves of her hoody. </p><p>He shook his head in answer to her, his face stony with a slightly glazed expression.  She bit her lip and sat on the sofa, her stomach grumbling despite the anxiety chasing away anything resembling hunger.</p><p>He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in then.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           </p><p>“You didn’t eat.”  It wasn’t a question.</p><p>“No.”  She watched as he started pulling boxes out of the cupboard, three kinds of cereal and some granola bars.  He pulled out bowls and silverware. </p><p>“Here, there’s coffee in the pot from this morning if you want it.  Milk in the fridge.  We’ll have something better for lunch.”  She nodded, getting up.  Years of being at the mercy of others for meals had taught her to eat whether she was hungry or not.</p><p>She picked a cereal, something that was more healthy than sugary and poured milk over it before pouring the cold coffee and adding milk, not caring if it was hot.</p><p>She ate, feeling as much on auto pilot as Ben was as he sorted his things and took stock of the odds and ends in his kitchen.  She found the only thing she could do was sit at his counter and watch as she tried to eat the cereal before it went soggy.  She drank the milk and grabbed a granola bar to keep in the pocket of her hoody, food hoarding was also a skill she had picked up in her youth. </p><p>If Ben noticed, he said nothing and kept focused on his task.  The silence gnawed at her and she could feel her brain turning over the information that was laid bare to her.  She was potentially in the midst of some pandemic that had created mass chaos.  If this was true, she was trapped with a near stranger in his cabin.  He implied he had military experience and was used to living up here.  He was her best chance of survival if they were on the verge of some sort of societal collapse. </p><p>If not, she was trapped with a near stranger who was either delusional or going through elaborate measures to kidnap her.  He was nearly a foot taller than her and out weighed her by about a hundred pounds of muscle.   She did not miss the strength in his arms when he swung the axe, nor did she miss his muscled frame when he thought she was an intruder, and he was wearing only a tank and jeans.  She knew she’d never be able to overpower him and wasn’t willing to try and escape from him when the threat felt mostly real to her at this point. </p><p>The radio, the early flu warnings, the helicopter and the black smoke were enough to make her feel safer here than out there. </p><p>The other things she took into account were that he was too trusting.  He had supplies strewn about the house, an open gun cabinet in the bedroom and had given her the keys to an ATV.  It was an elaborate trap worthy of Hollywood cinema if there wasn’t a crisis and he wasn’t delusional.</p><p>“We have enough supplies to get us through a few weeks.  I’m going to drive into town and see what I can get for supplies, if there are any left.”  The told her stiffly holstering a gun and putting on  a coat. </p><p>“You’re gonna leave me here?”  She couldn’t help the weak tone of her question. </p><p>“I’ll be back I promise.”  His jaw clenched and he stalked off to the bedroom returning with something black and heavy in his hands.</p><p>“Do you know how to fire a gun?”  He asked her when she shook her head and bit her lip, he seemed to consider something before continuing. </p><p>“Come here, a crash course.  This is the safety, this means it’s on and this means it’s off, if you have to use it you need it to be off.  There are 12 bullets in the mag, do not let your finger hover over the trigger unless you intend to shoot, keep it pointed at the ground if you are not intending to shoot.  There is a bullet in the chamber, this weapon is loaded and ready for use once you take the safety off.  I don’t believe you’ll need it in the hour or so I’ll be gone.  We’ll worry about target practice later.”  He grabbed a satchel and when he caught the look in her eye.  “Just in case.  If anyone knocks don’t open the door and hide in the closet next to the stairs.  Got it?”  The look he gave her felt dangerous, but she nodded.</p><p>When he left and she watched him pull down the driveway she took in her surroundings.  She started with the upstairs, the living space, large bedroom and bathroom were on the top floor.  She went downstairs to find a similar woodburning stove to the one in the other cabin, there was another bathroom on the other side of a small laundry area, the closet he had mentioned which was dark and cavernous, winter coats and snow pants hung up on hangers and she could see why he chose here, it’d be easy for her to hide in and the items would be of little immediate use or value to burglars.</p><p>There was nothing here that looked dangerous, no secret room to hold her captive in nor any creepy shrine to her that made her think he was a stalker.  She felt mildly better and went back upstairs to wait for Ben’s return.  The outside was quiet but there were still the occasional noises in the distance that unsettled her.  The gun Ben had left her sat on the coffee table where she had set it when he went out the door. </p><p>When Ben had been gone an hour and half Rey’s nerves were at a fever pitch and she found herself trying to put together something for lunch as a means to keep her busy.  She chose a seafood risotto since the meat needed to be used and it was a fussy enough dish that she would need to focus on that rather than staring out the window.</p><p>Rey was adding the last of the water by the time Ben pulled into the drive, she stirred it and met him on the porch steps, his arms carrying two big bulk bags.</p><p>She held the door open and he set them in the middle of the living room.</p><p>“Do you need my help?”  She watched as he took in the stove top and scented the air.</p><p>“No.  You finish up.  Whatever it is it smells delicious.”  He gave her a tight smile, not ingenuine but strained.  She found it odd that he wouldn’t let her do anything physical, not chop wood, not carry in items, although she did pay attention to what he brought in.  Bulk foods and a few canisters of gasoline which she watched him carry into the garage. </p><p>The food was nearly done by the time he came in and she was eager to hear what he got for news.</p><p>When they were dished up and sat at the counter she finally asked.</p><p>“Well?” He looked at her as if she was going to continue speaking and when she didn’t, he caught on to what she was asking.</p><p>“Oh.  It was chaotic.  Picked over.  No paper products to speak of, I was able to get some off-brand things for cold medicine and they really only had bulk rice beans and flour, which was fine by me.”  He said digging in, his ears turned red as he ate.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Umm…”  His spoon toyed with his rice before answering her.  “I bought you some... feminine products… just in case.  I don’t know how long this is going to be and I didn’t know if you’d need them.”</p><p>“Oh.  Thank you.”  She told him, appreciating the unexpected kindness. </p><p>The day passed in relative quiet.  The radio played in the background with some news and no music, but it let them hear about what was going on.  Rey tried to call Rose and Finn, but their phones went straight to voice mail.  Ben tried his parents but got the same problem.   </p><p>“When was the last time you talked to your parents?”  Rey asked him.</p><p>“Last night.  They said they’d wait it out and leave for up here when things calmed down.”</p><p>“It doesn’t bother you that we can’t reach anyone?”</p><p>“Oh.  It does. But it could just be as simple as cell towers being jammed with all of the chaos.”  Rey nodded solemnly and they developed routines after that first day.  Rey took care of cooking and Ben continued to keep an eye out on supplies, ensuring that everything was easy access for them to grab and go. </p><p>It was several days like this, the news only getting bleaker before it stopped totally on the fourth day and only played repeated messages about avoiding strangers and staying indoors.  Rey slept in the bed while Ben slept on the couch.  She tried not to think about how her nightmares got worse with each passing night. </p><p>Ben insisted that they eat what the could of food out of the refrigerator and freezer in case they lost power and would have to use the generator which was noisy.  He started the long process of dehydrating meat and produce. </p><p>It was the fifth day when they were sitting on the porch overlooking the lake when they saw one.  One of the dead.  They didn’t realize it at first.  Ben sat forward as the person ambled up the hill towards them, reaching out as if it had found salvation.  It wasn’t until it got closer and they caught the gaping wound on its neck and the wounds in its chest that Ben unholstered his gun and shot it between the eyes.  It dropped instantly and Rey found herself retching over the banister.   When she came back to awareness Ben hovered behind her rubbing her back.</p><p>It was the first time he had touched her willingly and she had to choke back a sob at the emotions that the physical contact had brought up in her.</p><p>“Let’s get you in the house.”  He said softly, guiding her inside and sat her on the couch, kneeling in front of her before brushing the hair out of her face.  “I’m going to go take care of the body.  I need you to stay inside.”  He murmured,  her eyes met his amber ones and she nodded. </p><p>It was dark by the time he got back, dirt caked on his hands and his shirt dirty from digging.  She tried not to think about it too much.  That night she didn’t cook, and Ben made them grilled cheese and tomato soup that they ate quietly.</p><p>It took her a long time to fall asleep that night.</p><p>When she awoke it was to screams cutting through the night and only when she opened her eyes did, she realize they were her own.  Ben was at her bedside trying to shush her and soothe her, one large hand cupped her cheek while his other grasped her hand.</p><p>“Rey.  Hey.  You’re ok, you’re safe.”  She felt hot tears sliding down her temple to fall into her hair and she’d never been more embarrassed.  His fingers brushed away the tears and she gripped the hand that was in hers.</p><p>“Don’t leave.”  She plead, her voice small and she hated how weak she felt. </p><p>“Ok.  I’m not going anywhere.”  He gestured for her to scoot over and she moved to the middle of the bed while he crawled in next to her, not even bothering to get under the blankets.  She found herself buried into his side, his arm a comforting weight on his shoulder.  She heard the heavy thunk of something being put on the nightstand and wondered if it was his gun.</p><p>“Terrified me a bit, thought something got in here to get you.”  He said after a while when she was still awake, replaying the images that had plagued her.  It started as a normal nightmare for her, her parents leaving, the worst of her foster placements, being removed from the one she really liked, that time she ran away and slept in the park, but then her parents came back and her foster families came back.  But they were dead, gaping wounds and clawing fingers reached for her.  Ben had woken her before they could touch her. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” She choked out her throat raw.</p><p>“No need.  There’s a reason I don’t sleep well.”  His hand rubbed up and down her arm and with the warm comfortable press of his body against hers she was eventually able to fall asleep.  He didn’t sleep on the couch anymore after that.</p><p>Two days later a car pulled up the drive and Rey practically bowled over Rose as she got out of the unfamiliar minivan.  Ben had followed her out and gave terse nods to the small group.  Rose, Finn, Poe and Hux all got out of the car and they stood around awkwardly until Ben invited them in.  It was impossible how small and quiet he could make himself sometimes.</p><p>She introduced Ben to the group, but he put himself in the background, making food and overall playing a quiet and generous host.</p><p>“How did you find me?” Rey asked, watching her friends eat the meal in front of them.</p><p>“Leia contacted us to let us know where you were.”</p><p>“Have you heard from her?”  The group shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>“No.  Han got sick with the illness and when we went to pick her up, they had both turned.”  Poe said, giving furtive glances to Ben.  “I’m sorry man.” </p><p>Ben just worked his jaw and swallowed hard, giving a terse nod before continuing his activity.</p><p>Rey couldn’t help but get choked up.</p><p>“So, we were thinking of heading north to Canada.  Rumors are that they have things worked out, camps for people to stay.”  Finn stated. </p><p>Rey froze and shook her head skin prickled and her stomach turned.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Rey, c’mon.  Be reasonable.” Finn argued.</p><p>“I said no.  I’m not going to live in some camp with a bunch of strangers.”  She felt panic grip her throat, claustrophobia creeping in at not being able to control even the simplest thing, the 6 months in that residential coming back in flashes.  Looking back, it was punishment for having run away.  It would be no different now.</p><p>Ben’s hand was a warm press on the small of her shoulder. </p><p>“I’m not going.   You guys can stay as long as you want here, take over Leia’s house.”  She glanced to Ben and she saw him nod in the corner of her eye.  “But I’m not going anywhere.  I’ve lived in government run facilities and I won’t be going back.”  Her teeth clenched and she didn’t miss Finns eyes darting between her and Ben.</p><p>“We’ll stay for a couple days, rest up and give anyone a chance to change their minds.”  Hux offered diplomatically. </p><p>That night while Rey helped the group settle in Rose pulled her aside.</p><p>“Sweetie, are you sure you want to stay here?” </p><p>“Yes.  Why wouldn’t I?”  Rey said feeling defensive.</p><p>“You just barely know Ben is all.  He seems…”  She gave a shrug.</p><p>“Look.  I don’t know what that means but he’s been nothing but helpful and generous since I got up here.  I won’t be going to Canada and I won’t be leaving Ben.”  It felt strange to put that out there.  Rose just looked at her sadly and nodded.  Rey finished what she was doing and begged off to go back to Ben’s cabin.</p><p>He had been sitting on the porch as if he was waiting for her.</p><p>“You came back.”  He almost looked surprised.</p><p>“Of course.”  The rest of their evening was short and quiet.  She didn’t miss that he seemed to hold her a little tighter that night as they fell asleep.</p><p>A couple days later the couples left amidst tearful goodbyes and hopes to see one another again. </p><p>That night as they crawled into bed Rey kissed Ben with trembling lips and they undressed each other with fumbling hands.  She came with a whimper on his fingers before he entered her, groaning into her neck as he rocked against her.  She hooked her legs behind his thighs to keep him near.   She came a second time as his cock twitched and he came inside.  She was thankful then she and an IUD and tried not to think about the device would outliving its purpose. </p><p>A couple days later the power went out and Rey was glad that Ben had spent a considerable amount of time turning meat into various kinds of jerky. </p><p>A few days after that they went on a supply run together.  The streets and roads deserted aside from the stray abandoned car, they avoided the interstates and kept to side roads.  Ben acquired some building supplies at the hardware store and bags of grain from the feed store.</p><p>“What’s that for?”</p><p>“Thought maybe it would be good to have some supplies incase we come across some ducks or chickens.”  When she looked at him funny, he huffed an amused breath through his nose.</p><p>“Fresh eggs, fresh meat.  You’re gonna get sick of fish and jerky.”</p><p>It was January before they came across other people again.</p><p>They awoke to the sounds of shattered glass.  Ben urged her silently to hide under the bed and crept off in that silent way of his.  She covered her mouth with her hand, her breathing and her heart impossibly loud to her.</p><p>Only when Ben came back did she realize she was crying.</p><p>“Rey.  Stay in here.  I have to clean this up.”  He shut the door behind him, and it had felt like hours before he came back again.  He opened the door, leaving the gun on the nightstand and left.  She knew it was to dispose of the bodies somewhere, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.  She boiled water, knowing that he’d want to wash up when he got back. </p><p>He came back a couple hours later not meeting her in the eye, and she knew it was because he was ashamed of himself.</p><p>“Hey.”  She pulled him in taking in the scent of his sweat and bite of the cold outside.  She washed him up in the tub the best she could before the water became unbearably cold. </p><p>That night she rode him hard, his hands an iron grip on her hips, his teeth worrying marks into her neck and breasts. </p><p>When they were done and she slid off him to go to sleep he buried his head in her chest, his nose cold against her skin and for the first time she held him tightly as he fell asleep. </p><p>She didn’t know how long they’d be able to stay, or how long they’d be allowed to live their lives together.  But she knew then that for the first time her life worked out in her favor.  That as the world crumbled to ash around them, she had never been safer than what she was right now, and she’d let nothing take it away from her. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>